¿Cuál Prue eres?
¿Cuál Prue eres? 'es el capítulo 16 de la primera temporada y el capítulo 16 de la serie 'Charmed. Resumen Cuando Phoebe tiene una terrible premonicion de Prue ser apuñalada hasta morir, Prue decide hacer un hechizo para triplicar su poder. El hechizo crea dos clones de Prue para luchar con un enemigo, un antiguo Señor de la guerra. Mientras tanto, Piper y Phoebe intentan que Prue deje su costumbre testaruda de siempre tomando el asunto en sus propias manos, mientras que Phoebe desahoga su agresión con un programa de entrenamiento de artes marciales. Mientras tanto, un sospechoso médico forense deja caer una bomba sobre Andy. Personajes Los personajes en Negrita 'hacen su primer aparición en la serie Notas Mágicas 'Libro De Las Sombras Señor de la guerra : :Y''' así, el S'eñor de la '''G'uerra, su'' :invencible ejército, extendió por la :Crimea dejando nada más que cenizas en su :camino. La causa se habría perdido :si no hubiera sido por la aparición de un :salvador improbable en la forma de una mujer. :Su rostro se llena de años de sabiduría, :sus manos la fuente de un poder :más allá de las creencias, la bruja Warren. :Brianna parecía desarmada frente al :ejército conquistador. Subestimaron su :enemigo, el Señor de la Guerra ordenó su :''ejecución sumaria, pero su plan no pudo ser'. ---- :S'osteniendo en alto sus manos el canal :y la fuente de su energía tremenda, :Su mente enfocada, y su voluntad fuerte :Brianna hizo lo que ningún hombre, ningún ejército :podría: envió la espada de cristal de :el Señor de la Guerra a lo alto del cielo, y :cientos de kilómetros de distancia. :Separado del arma que fue :la fuente de todo su poder, el Señor de la :Guerra fue derrotado rápidamente junto a sus ejércitos, :aplastado y arruinó su campaña. :'P'or otra parte, la caída en desgracia de este :Señor de la guerra se hizo aún peor en :los ojos de los que estaban en el juicio :por el instrumento de su destrucción, :una bruja simple. 'Hechizos Hechizo de multiplicidad P'ara multiplicar tu fuerza, recitar estas palabras. : '''T'o''ma mis poderes,'' : Bendito seaa. : 'M'ultiplica tu : fuerza por : Tres. '''Poderes *'Telekinesis' *'Inmovilización molecular' *'Premonicion' *'Llamado' *'Absorción de poderes' *'Absorción de almas' *'Inmunidad: '''El señor de la guerra poseía inmunidad contra todas las armas de la humanidad. 'Ertefactos' *Espada de cristal: Utilizada por el Señor de la Guerra. Seres Seres Mágicos *'Gabriel Statler' *'Brianna Warren' Mortales *'Helena Statler' *'Monique - Asistente de Prie en la Casa de subastas Buckland Musica *''Teardrop'' de Massive Attack. Notas y Curiosidades * Darryl no aparece en este episodio. * El título es el segundo título consecutivo en la primera temporada que tiene una pregunta en el título. * Este es el único episodio con el nombre de Prue en el título. * Este episodio muestra la primera referencia a Phoebe aprendiendo artes marciales. * Alex McArthur (Gabriel), protagonizó junto Rose McGowan en el thriller de 1998 "Devil in the Flesh" * Gabriel quería matar a Prue porque necesitaba el poder de una bruja primogénita y para tomar venganza por haber sido humillado por Brianna Warren, otra bruja Warren. * Andy comienza a sospechar de Prue, por ver su cuerpo muerto (rosa) y olvidarse del concierto (Azul). * La Prue-rosa representa su superego, mientras que la Prue-azul representa sus deseos internos. Su ego y el ello se separaron una vez más en "Recién casados" cuando la yo astral de Prue, representando la Identificación de Prue, separado de Prue porque ella estaba reprimiendo sus deseos internos. * Este episodio es el primero en mencionar que las brujas primogénitos son los más poderosos. Más tarde se estableció que una bruja es más poderoso que el anterior de su nacimiento, lo que allanó el camino para que Piper a paso como la más poderosa de las Hechiceras después de la muerte de Prue. * Este episodio anuncia el crecimiento del poder de Prue: las Palabras de Gabriel sobre cómo Brianna pudiera canalizar su energía a través de sus manos, mientras que en estos momentos Prue pueden sólo los canales con sus ojos. Algunos episodios más tarde, Prue inadvertidamente lo canaliza con sus manos. * Este episodio marcó 5,1 millones de espectadores. * Estos episodios es una de las tres únicas ocasiones en las que Phoebe tiene una premonición activa al tocar una de sus hermanas. El segundo es "Las Hechiceras Otra Vez, Parte 1" y el tercero se encuentra en "Tratos con la muerte". * Este es uno de los episodios favoritos Shannen Doherty. * La urna romana que Prue encuentra entre las posesiones del Statler se reutiliza en el final de la quinta temporada "¡Oh, por Dios! - 1a parte" como el jarrón que contiene las esencias de las Diosas Griegas. Errores * Piper sube corriendo las escaleras con el pelo suelto, pero sin embargo, cuando ella entra en el ático, tiene una cola de caballo. Referencias con otras películas, libros, mitologia etc.. '''Phoebe: Creo que me acabo de encontrar una manera de tomar algo de Disney a nuestra vida. La compañía de Walt Disney es uno de los más grandes medios de comunicación y empresas de entretenimiento en el mundo. Prue Azul: Houston, tenemos un problema. Esta cita errónea común es una referencia a la misión espacial Apollo 13. Un accidente dejó a la tripulación varados en el espacio con un mínimo de energía, el calor de la cabina y agua potable. La cotización actual es "Okay, Houston, hemos tenido un problema aquí", pronunciada por John L. Swigert, piloto del módulo de comando de control de tierra de la NASA. Comandante oficial James A. Lovell luego pronunció esta frase similar: "Houston, tenemos un problema. Piper: ... esto es como "The Parent Trap", con una copa B. Esta es una referencia a la película de 1961 "The Parent Trap", protagonizada por Hayley Mills y se trata de dos gemelos idénticos que fueron separados al nacer. Para llegar a conocer a los padres que no criarlos, las chicas cambiar de lugar con los demás. Un remake de 1998 se llevó a cabo protagonizada por Lindsay Lohan como los gemelos. Piper: Ooh ah! Ah así, Daniel-san. Esta es una referencia a la película "The Karate Kid", donde el Sr. Miyagi se refiere a Daniel como Daniel-san mientras él entrenando en las artes marciales. Titulo: Which Prue Is It Anyway? Esta es una referencia a "Whose Life Is It Anyway?" una obra de Brian Clark. El título de obra también inspiró el título de la exitosa serie de comedia Whose Line Is It Anyway? Quotes :Prue: Está bien, pero Piper, ella es fea. (Estatua de la abuela) :Piper: Reglas de la mayoría, hermanita. A menos que, puedas moverla. :(Prue intenta moverla con su poder. (No puede.) :Prue: Oohh ... Bueno, bueno, eso no funcionó. :Piper: Es de mármol sólido. Le tomó ocho de amigos gorila de Phoebe moverlo. Es demasiado pesado para ti. :Prue: Ya sabes, mis poderes todavía están creciendo y un día ... :Piper: Se puede mover al sótano. Pero hasta entonces sufre. :Piper:'''Voy a tener que lavarme el pelo en el fregadero de la cocina si quiero llegar a tiempo al trabajo. ¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera Prue todavía? :Phoebe:Oh, no lo sé. Podría ser el piso de arriba-baño-acaparando Prue, o la parte de abajo del cuarto de baño que acaparan Prue, o el estar-en-la-cocina-beber-todo-el café-Prue. :Prue:' No me culpen, yo no lanzé el hechizo. :'Phoebe:' Genial, eres un clon. :'Prue: Bueno, no, yo no soy exactamente un clon, quiero decir que tengo todos los recuerdos de Prue, hasta el momento en que el hechizo, así que, en muchos sentidos soy Prue. :Piper:' Entonces es tu culpa. :'Prue: No, no lo es, como tampoco lo es la falta de agua caliente. (Prue se aleja.) :Phoebe:' Oh, no lo hiciste. Caray. :'Piper:' Esto es ridículo. Esto es como, es como el "The Parent Trap", con una copa B. :'Phoebe: Creo que me acabo de encontrar una manera de tomar algo de Disney a nuestra vida. :Piper:' Una vez que sepa dónde vive, ¿estás seguro de que tienes el poder para hacer el trabajo? :'Prue:' Observa. (para clones) Señoras, ¿de acuerdo? :(Los 3 Prues se toman de la mano y levitan facilmente la estatua de la abuela)'' :Prue: ¿No digo más? :Real Prue: Está bien, está bien, vamos a pensar, bueno, ya lo tengo. Voy a llevar a Claire a la dirección equivocada, pretender que hemos estado de pie o algo así. Se llama al otro de nosotros en Quake. :Prue Rosa: Me encanta cuando estoy tan decisiva. :Real Prue: Bueno, mira, ve a buscar a la otra a Prue y llevala a la mansión. Está bien, y vamos a terminar con esto. (Marca el teléfono.) Hey, sí, Phoebe, soy yo. No, la verdadera. Estoy check-in :Prue Azul: Hacemos lo que muchos no lo hacemos? Consulte con nuestras hermanas, asegúrese de que están bien. ¿No crees que si hubiera un problema, ellos nos llaman y vamos a saber? :Real Prue: Phoebe, yo te llamo. Tengo que ir a gritar a mí mismo. (Ella cuelga.) :Phoebe: ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué color suéter que llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron? Sé que suena extraño, Andy, pero es importante. :Andy: Creo que el informe dice rosa. :Phoebe: Gracias a Dios. :Andy: Te acabo de decir que vi a tu hermana muerta y estás aliviada? :Phoebe: Andy, es uh, ningún secreto que hemos luchado a veces. :Andy: ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Phoebe? International Titles *'French:' Clones En Série *'Czech:' Která Prue je ta pravá *'Slovak:' Ktorá je vlastne Prue? *'Italian:' Triplo incantesimo *'Polish:' Która z was to wiedźma Prue? *'Spanish: '¿Quién es Prue? *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¿Cuál Prue eres? *'Hungarian: '''Az igazi Prue *'Portuguese (Portugal): 'Confusão de Prue *'Brazilian Portuguese: 'Confusão de Prues *'Russian: 'Kakaya Pryu u telefona? *'Finnish: 'Kolme kertaa Prue *'German: '''Man stirbt nur dreimal Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Charmed Categoría:Episodios